


Однострочники

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Diablo III, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Mass Effect, Star Wars - All Media Types, 残響のテロル | Zankyou no Terror | Terror in Resonance
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник разнофандомных однострочников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragon Age. м!Хоук/Андерс

**Author's Note:**

> До 200 слов включительно.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://one-line.diary.ru/p163685590.htm  
> м!Хоук/Андерс. «Только все остальные разбежались по норам // Нас оставив на самом краю». (с) Особые условия: после окончания DA2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 190 слов.

— Если бы ты не взорвал проклятую церковь, — цедит Хоук. Горечь тяжело лежит на сердце.

В пещере холодно. Ледяной ветер дует с моря, порывается затушить небольшой костёр — последний источник тепла для беглецов.

Кажется: это край мира.

Хоук горбится, смотрит в огонь. Андерс спит тут же, подтянув колени к груди: старается сохранить тепло. Его волосы растрёпаны и спутаны.

«Если бы ты не взорвал проклятую церковь». Порывы ветра доносят брызги, воспоминания — тоску.

Фенрис, шипя от боли, перевязывает свежую рану. Рассказывает про лагерь кунари, кивает в сторону кладовой: «Вино. Угощайся». Изабела и Авелин устраивают разборки в его, Хоука, поместье. «Фригидная мужланка!» — «Беспринципная дрянь», — сыпятся обвинения. Хоук помнит, что в последней вылазке Авелин прикрыла Изабелу щитом. Мерриль сидит в своей лачуге и напевает одну из долийских легенд.

Авелин в Киркволле — опора города. Мерриль — со своим кланом. Изабелу унёс ветер и подвернувшийся корабль. Упрямый Фенрис принял сторону храмовников, его... пришлось убить. Варрик пропал.

Кажется: это край.

Вздох Андерса слышен сквозь шум прибоя. Хоук протягивает руку и кладёт ладонь ему на голову.

— Если бы ты не взорвал проклятую церковь, — говорит Хоук, — я бы не узнал, что лишь ты готов по-прежнему идти за мной.

Он чувствует: становится легче.


	2. Dragon Age. Карвер/м!Хоук

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://one-line.diary.ru/p163685350.htm  
> От PG-13, желательно не ангст. «В таких ситуациях ты можешь быть за старшего».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180 слов.

Гаррет Хоук — силён, умён и красив. Практически идеален. Он победил лидера кунари, убил высшего дракона, стал Защитником.  
Карвер Хоук — его младший брат.

Они сидят на полу, прислонившись к кровати. За окном — глубокая ночь. В камине сухо потрескивают дрова.  
Гаррету становится жарко. Не от тепла огня, который грызёт дерево и лижет камни. Не от сытого света. Не от тлеющих рыжих углей. А от ощущения спокойной силы, с которым его обнимает Карвер.  
Карвер касается губами его шеи. Целует за ухом, прижимаясь щекой к волосам. Мелко целует плечо.  
Гаррету хорошо и жарко в сильных объятиях брата.  
Карвер никогда не был хорош в выражении чувств. Но иногда он пытается.  
— В таких ситуациях... — начинает он.  
Гаррет не даёт закончить фразу, срывая её так же, как Карвер срывает поцелуи с его сухих, горячих губ.  
— ... _ты_ можешь быть за старшего.

Гаррет Хоук — силён, умён и красив. Практически идеален. Он победил лидера кунари, убил высшего дракона, стал Защитником.  
Карвер Хоук — его младший брат. Он снова первым делает шаг и кладёт ладонь на ручку двери, что ведёт в комнату Гаррета. Он преодолевает бесконечную пропасть; разом, открывая дверь на себя.


	3. Dragon Age. м!Хоук/Карвер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://www.diary.ru/~one-line/p163685851.htm  
> м!Хоук/Карвер. Совместное поедание мороженого глубокой ночью, капли сладкого десерта на пальцах, не выше PG-15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 165 слов.

— Что. Ты. Делаешь? — раздался голос брата.

Вспыхнула свеча, освещая холодный подвал. И Карвера, который прижимал к себе пустую жестяную миску.

— Ты снова ничего не оставил, — возмутился Гаррет.

Карвер смотрел на него враждебно. Хотя за насупленными бровями он усердно прятал вину.

Ничего не мог он с собой поделать. Он ужасно любил сладость, которую готовила их мать из молока, сахара и купленных на рынке ягод. И пробирался ночью в подвал, чтобы почувствовать тающий вкус угощения. И не замечал, как стремительно пустела миска.

Но на этот раз он попался.

— Без ложки, — укоризненно протянул Гаррет и присел перед ним.

Карвер, пойманный на месте преступления, замер. С минуту Гаррет буравил его неуютным взглядом.

— Вот что, — решил наконец Гаррет. Карвер моргнул. — Свою порцию я всё же получу.

Гаррет цепко схватил его запястье и поднёс ладонь ко рту. Прикрыв глаза, он медленно провёл языком по указательному пальцу, собирая с кожи сладкие капли.

— Хотя хорошо, что ты не пользовался ложкой, — облизнулся Гаррет под ошарашенным взглядом Карвера.

Свою порцию сладости Гаррет явно вознамерился получить.


	4. Dragon Age. Морриган, её ребёнок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://one-line.diary.ru/p165080384.htm  
> Возрождённый Уртемиэль ака дитя Морриган. Красота спасает мир.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 130 слов.

Всё в её сыне говорило, что он не простой человек. В царственной осанке, к которой не нужно было приучать. В детских глазах, полных опыта, из-за которых даже ведьме из диких земель становилось не по себе. В невыносимой красоте.

Морриган нечему было учить его.

Она не умела воспитывать детей, не умела петь у колыбели, не умела творить из других оружие. Зато она любила своего сына.

Однажды он нашёл на её столе зеркало. Овальное, с резной оправой из белоснежной кости. Оно пленило юного бога. Всё чаще Морриган заставала его с игрушкой. Пыталась отобрать — он приходил в ярость.

Морриган не знала, что и думать.

— Я ль на свете всех милее? — ласково говорил её сын своему отражению. В его глазах светились восхищение и гордость.

«Наверное, это у него в отца», — раздражённо взмахивала пальцами Морриган.


	5. Dragon Age. Зевран Араннай, Бетани Хоук

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://one-line.diary.ru/p165079923.htm  
> Зевран, Бетани-СС. Встретиться в Амарантайне. «Расскажи, как она там?» Плюшечка за косвенный ГФ/Зевран.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180 слов.

— Здравствуй, красавица.

Загорелый эльф подсаживается к Бетани, улыбается. В таверне «Корона и лев» в это время людно. Кто-то неподалёку насмешливо говорит: «За старое, Зевран?». Тот мягко смеётся.

— Проблемы, Хоук? — к Бетани подходит её товарищ-Страж, настороженно смотрит на эльфа.

— Никаких, — коротко отвечает Бетани, качая головой. Никаких, потому что имя эльфа ей знакомо. Из письма сестры.

— Хоук? — вздёргивает брови Зевран. — Знал я одну Хоук. Милашка. И умница. Помогла мне отделаться от назойливых поклонников. Её звали… Мариан.

Бетани вслушивается в его слова внимательно.

— Звали? — замирает она.

— Зовут, — поправляется Зевран. Бетани переводит дух. — Ты её сестра? И Страж? — он опускает глаза на серебряного грифона.

Бетани задумчиво кивает, затем кивает ещё раз.

Каждый делает свои выводы. Они молчат, погружённые в воспоминания.

— Расскажи, как она там? — обеспокоенный женский голос и горячий акцент сплетаются. Они удивлённо смотрят друг на друга. Бетани улыбается, Зевран снова смеётся.

— Твоя сестра в порядке. Но, — добавляет Зевран, — ей трудно. Рост популярности равен росту проблем. Уж я-то знаю, — он подмигивает.

— И с Командором всё в порядке, — задумчиво говорит Бетани. Но мысли её заняты не Командором.

Она думает, как бы ей попасть в Киркволл.


	6. Dragon Age. Зевран Араннай/ф!Эдукан, м!Амелл

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 155 слов.

Хмурая Эдукан, не отвлекаясь от заточки меча, одобрительно хмыкнула на его шутку. Зевран победил.

Амелл отправился в Круг Магов, а он — в Орзаммар. С Эдукан. Зевран победил.

Когда они с Амеллом подрались, Эдукан вмешалась и попала под горячую руку. Он отнёс её обратно в лагерь, ждал, пока она придёт в себя, и украдкой поглаживал её пальцы. Зевран победил.

Эдукан пустила его в свою палатку, в то время как Амелл остался на страже под холодным ферелденским небом. Зевран победил.

Эдукан позволила называть её «моя принцесса». Зевран победил.

В конце концов Эдукан влюбилась в него.

Он должен был быть с Эдукан во время обороны Башни Бдения, когда на Стражей нападали порождения тьмы. Но он был в Антиве. А потом в Вольной Мраке. И не писал ей письма уже много лет. И всё это время Амелл был тем, кто прикрывал её спину. И это Амелл был тем, кому прикрывала спину она.

Амеллу никогда не была важна его победа.


	7. Diablo III. Золтун Кулл, ф!ГГ, Линдон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 слов.

Герои сошли с крошившихся ступеней и, стоило глазам привыкнуть к полумраку, увидели бесконечное великолепие Архивов Золтуна Кулла. Каменный пол был украшен сдержанным узором. Переходы сопровождались колоннами, в которых парили красные магические шары. Огромные столы были завалены пыльными фолиантами со множеством древних тайн... Архивы поражали даже самые глухие к прекрасному души.

— Мне пришлось всё это построить, — одновременно горделиво, с чувством собственного достоинства и ложной скромностью загромыхал дух Золтуна Кулла, — чтобы спокойно проводить исследования и эксперименты...

Он запнулся, с тревогой следя за действиями спутницы. Женщина из плоти и крови, которую он сопровождал, не остановилась в благоговении. Она деловито осмотрела пару старинных и растрескавшихся от времени урн.

— Что ты делаешь?! — воскликнул дух, оскорблённый подобным непочтением.

— Тяжёлые, м-мать... — пробормотала женщина, не обращая на него внимания. — Линдон! Помоги перевернуть.

Бесчестный разбойник одобрительно кивнул, и вместе они принялись переворачивать драгоценные урны в надежде найти в них сокровища.

— О-о!! — простонал Золтун Кулл, бессильный в своём бесконечном негодовании.

— Лучше копаться в пыльных вазах, чем в гнилых останках, кочках, гнёздах, логовищах, скелетах, нескончаемых кувшинах... — продолжала бормотать женщина под согласные поддакивания разбойника. — Эксперименты, дух, — наконец обратилась она к Золтуну Куллу, так и не оторвавшись от своего занятия. — Ты остановился на экспериментах.

Впереди их ждали многие и многие залы огромных Архивов...


	8. Kuroko no Basuke. Куроко Тецуя/Кагами Тайга, Сейрин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Куроко/Кагами. Кагами зовёт Куроко тренироваться смской, где случайно ставит поцелуйчик. При встрече Куроко невозмутимо целует его в щёку.  
> — Это что было?  
> — Милый чмок в ответ на твой, Кагами-кун, разве так не принято?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 слов.

Кагами встретился взглядом с вытаращившимся в удивлении Изуки, с подавшимся от любопытства вперёд Коганеем, затем с Хьюгой — капитана от изумления натурально перекосило. Когда губы Куроко перестали прижиматься к его щеке, в спортзале стих даже стук мячей. Из-за этого яростный шёпот Кагами прозвучал предательски отчётливо.

— Это что было?

— Милый чмок в ответ на твой, Кагами-кун, разве так не принято?

В подтверждение Куроко невозмутимо сунул ему под нос телефон: пиксельные иероглифы сообщения завершались игриво сложившим губки смайликом.

— Я случайно, — процедил Кагами. От пристальных взглядов команды у него горели уши. — Это случайность, Куроко.

— Как жестоко, — подошедший Киёши ободряюще потрепал Куроко по голове. — Тяжело, когда твой парень не готов публично признаться в ваших отношениях?

Куроко серьёзно кивнул, не переставая таращиться на Кагами в своей раздражающей манере. Кто-то за его спиной вздохнул с осуждением. Теперь взгляды были устремлены в основном на Куроко — сочувственные.

— Я не готов? — Кагами вцепился Куроко в плечо и дёрнул на себя. Приподнял его голову за подбородок и поцеловал прямо в губы. — Я готов, — победно заявил он, вытирая рот. Куроко — подлец — даже не покраснел.

— Какое чувственное доказательство, — заключил довольный Киёши. — Теперь мы все уверены, что это совершенно точно не было случайностью.

Куроко наконец-то моргнул — и улыбнулся:

— Ты правда не очень умный, Кагами-кун.


	9. Kuroko no Basuke. Имаёши Шоичи/Касамацу Юкио, ОМП

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://knb-one-string.diary.ru/p200654822.htm  
> Имаёши/Касамацу. «Называй меня семпаем».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 слов.

— Сплошная морока с этим проектом, знаешь ли, — пожаловался Имаёши. И помахал перед лицом папкой с документами: в лифте было душно.

— Брось, — Аракита-сан в третий раз оправил манжеты. — Тебе повезло. Работа в такой компании положительно скажется на карьерном росте, вот увидишь.

Имаёши поднял глаза на электронное табло. Когда к тридцати добавилась двойка, он отлип от стены.

— К тому же это временно, — добавил Аракита-сан перед тем, как двери разъехались.

— О, вот они. — Имаёши заметил дальше по коридору знакомую пару. Когда они с Аракитой-саном подошли, его будущий начальник сжал губы. Второй сотрудник спокойно ждал, пока его представят.

Имаёши сощурился сильнее.

— Касамацу Юкио, — кивнул тонкогубый. — Старший аналитик. Руководитель проекта.

— Касамацу-са-ан, — Имаёши потряс сильную ладонь. — Как приятно.

* * *

— Всё понятно? — уточнил Касамацу и отложил таблицы.

— Ага. — Имаёши ласково провёл пальцами по его брови, потёр складочку над переносицей. — Люблю, когда ты такой серьёзный.

— Ты... Ты меня вообще слушал? — Касамацу нахмурился и отстранился. — Я знал. Работать с тобой будет мучением. 

— Как же? — лицо Имаёши разочарованно вытянулось. — Вы ко мне предвзяты, начальник-сан?

С задумчивой улыбкой он погладил узел галстука Касамацу.

— И ты утром ушёл и не сказал мне, — Имаёши потянул гладкую ткань на себя, — три. Важных. Слова.

Касамацу усмехнулся и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Теперь… называй меня семпаем.


	10. Kuroko no Basuke. Мидорима Шинтаро/Такао Казунари

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://knb-one-string.diary.ru/p200655126.htm  
> Мидорима/Такао. Кроссовер с «Zankyou no Terror».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 слов.

Мидорима поднимает руку.

— Это детонатор. — Вихри от вертолётных винтов терзают одежду. — Бомба на атомной электростанции. Если силы США не отступят, я взорву её.

Голос его — камень. Мидорима всегда выдаёт смертельную информацию доступно. Такао стоит за его спиной, а значит, у них всё получится.

Выстрел взрывает Мидориме лёгкие. Детектив стоит перед ним, как стоял, а за спиной Мидоримы погибает мир.

Его рука слабеет. Но не дрожит.

Когда он оборачивается, Такао уже падает. У его гильотины такой калибр, что от выстрела тело бросает вперёд. Такао проезжается грудью и лицом по земле. Рана под содранной щекой матовая из-за пыли. Футболка над левой лопаткой расцветает.

Камень крошится и с рокотом падает. Падает и Мидорима, врастая коленями в землю перед трупом.

Такао умер, как умерли другие дети. Мидорима ненадолго остался последним.

Он поднимается, и на детском кладбище поднимается могильный столбик с числом двенадцать. И рядом встаёт призрак последнего.

Их боги рычат винтами, их палачи берут прицел. Мидорима протягивает к ним руку. Он без очков, но никогда ещё он не видел так ясно. В руке его по-прежнему зажат детонатор.

Мидорима перебрасывает его детективу и слышит последние слова.

— Помните нас, — говорит он. Агония смерти делает его голову прекрасно пустой, перед глазами тает небо. — Помните, что мы жили.


	11. Kuroko no Basuke. Акаши Сейджуро/Куроко Тецуя/Маюзуми Чихиро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 145 слов.

Чихиро грел губы о спину Акаши. Он целовал его плечи, целовал шею, а сбоку Куроко прижимался ртом к выступающей лопатке. Акаши дышал размеренно и молчал. Он сидел на пятках, и чем сильнее Чихиро и Куроко ласкали его спину губами, пальцами, ладонями, тем больше сползала с плеч юката.

Акаши был единственным, кто одет. Пока что.

Чихиро поддерживал его под грудь правой рукой, Куроко — левой, и Чихиро поглаживал его прохладные пальцы. Он вжался лицом в шею Акаши, потёрся носом за тёплым ухом. Акаши не издавал ни звука, но его зашедшееся сердце было красноречиво. Чихиро хмыкнул.

— Куроко, — позвал он тихо. Куроко перестал вылизывать Акаши между лопаток и кивнул. Они обняли его с двух сторон, обняли друг друга и одновременно сжали зубы на его шее, соприкасаясь щеками. И Чихиро, ведя пальцем по горячей спине и стягивая юкату ещё ниже, с удовольствием отметил, как на мгновение ровное дыхание Акаши прервалось.


	12. Kuroko no Basuke. Маюзуми Чихиро/Куроко Тецуя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 слов.

— Ты — сплошная головная боль, — сообщил ему Чихиро. Он шёл по улице к дому, не оглядываясь.

— Это напрасная трата моего времени, — подумав, добавил он. Его спутник шёл позади и молчал.

— Бесполезное существо, — задумался Чихиро, когда тот остановился, и пришлось его ждать.

Чихиро дёрнул поводок. Он избегал оборачиваться и смотреть на своего спутника, потому что не хотел лишний раз видеть этот проникновенный взгляд. Такой же взгляд его хозяина делал с Чихиро странные вещи, поэтому Чихиро его опасался.

— Маюзуми-сан, — Куроко вырос у порога, — как ваша прогулка?

— Отлично, — отозвался Чихиро и потрепал Ниго между ушей. — Он, в отличие от тебя, слушает и не возражает.


	13. SW:TOR. дарк!м!джедай/лайт!ф!ситх

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> дарк!джедай/|лайт!фем!ситх — моральные принципы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80 слов.

Я верила, что в сражении джедайской мудрости и страсти Тёмной Стороны победителем выйдет первая. Я испытала стремление мятежной души к свету и видела то же в тебе, когда остальные видели лишь изуродованное порчей лицо.  
За агонию твоего падения я простила тебя ещё раньше дня, когда ты впервые подумал о предательстве.

Я думал, твоя праведность — блажь, под благодатным спокойствием скрывалось вовсе не милосердие, и восхищался твоим лицемерием.  
Я знал, чего стоит доверие ситха; знал, что ты предашь меня — поэтому предал первым.


	14. Mass Effect. м!адепт «Феникса»/ф!человек-адепт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 125 слов.

— Ты нажралась вдрабадан и несёшь хуйню, — Джон держался рукой за стену и путался в гласных и согласных.

— Это ты бухой в дюпелину и чушь морозишься, — промямлила Зоэ. И захихикала, цепляясь за него.

Следующий же порог стал для неё непреодолимым препятствием. Она запнулась и повисла на Джоне.

— Хрень нелепая, — усмехнулся Джон. Порога он тоже пересечь не смог. И растянулся на полу, погребя под собой Зоэ.

— Даже до койки дойти не можешь, — пыхтела она, безуспешно пытаясь выкарабкаться.

— Вообще-то это твоя койка. Я тебя провожал, чтобы ты не прот... не портерялась.

— Нет, твоя. Нет, я тебя.

— Нет, я тебя.

— Нет, я.

— Завалите ебала, сраные алкаши! — раздалось из-за ближайшей двери.

Зоэ с Джоном заржали.

— Мелкая хуйня, — миролюбиво обратился к Зоэ Джон, прекращая попытки подняться.

Спали они прямо в коридоре.


	15. Zankyou no Terror. Твелв, Риса Мисима

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Про Твелва и занимательную химию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 слов.

— Змея! — вдруг весело крикнул Хисами-кун.

Риса вздрогнула не от его резкого оклика, а от девчачьего визга и удивлённых возгласов. По столу для опытов в самом деле ползла змея: пепельная, безглазая. А за ней прямо из горелки вылезала ещё одна.

— Боже, — сенсей схватил лабораторные щипцы и смахнул что-то с огня, — не пугайтесь так. Кто это сделал?

Одноклассники продолжали шуметь, девочки успокаивали впечатлительную подругу. Риса снова оглянулась: Хисами-кун давился смехом. А заметив её внимание, подмигнул.

На перемене она не успела скрыться, и её снова поймали: схватили со спины за локоть. Риса как обычно втянула голову в плечи. И услышала смешок.

— Ну как тебе? — Хисами-кун заглядывал в лицо с таким любопытством, что Риса растерялась.

— Это...

— Глюконат кальция, — он оттянул карман сумки, показал белеющую упаковку обычных таблеток и приложил палец к губам. — Тсс!

— Ты… много знаешь, Хисами-кун.

— О, видишь ли, — он шаркнул ногой, и Риса заметила на полу его мокрые следы, — в детстве я... — он замолчал и нахмурился. — Ты никому не скажешь?

Риса неловко качнула головой.

— Честно-честно? Ну ладно, — Хисами-кун зажмурился и выпалил: — В детстве я увлекался экспериментами для маленьких. О, — он посмотрел на свои навороченные часы. — Прости, мне пора. Пока-пока!

Он широко помахал ей и убежал к лестнице, хлюпая всё ещё мокрыми кроссовками.


	16. Free! Тачибана Макото/Нанасе Харука

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80 слов.

По правую руку блестит океан. Макото любит его запах.

Впереди идёт Хару.

— В чём дело? — спокойно спрашивает он, когда Макото останавливается.

На самом деле Хару молчит и смотрит, милая серьёзная рыбка, просто Макото хорошо его знает.

У него так светло на душе, так хорошо от запаха солёной воды и присутствия Хару, что от этой безумной и искренней любви к миру на глаза просятся слёзы.

— Знаешь, если... — Хару ждёт. — Если ты победишь меня, — Макото щурится, улыбаясь, — я буду за тебя счастлив.


End file.
